1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating and swinging exerciser, and more particularly to a rotating and swinging exerciser having a simplified configuration for being easily stored and carried with users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical rotating and swinging exercisers have been developed and comprise a pair of foot pedals that may be stepped by the users for conducting stepping exercises, and may further comprise a rotatable mechanism for allowing the foot pedals to be rotated relative to a supporting base, particularly when the foot pedals are stepped by the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,065 to Lien et al. discloses one of the typical rotating and swinging exercisers comprising a pair of foot pedals to be stepped by the users for conducting stepping exercises, and a rotatable supporting base to rotatably support the foot pedals, and to be actuated or rotated when the foot pedals are stepped by the users. However, a complicated coupling device is required to be coupled between the foot pedals and the supporting base, and a stationary supporting frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,176 to Kuo, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,561 to Lin disclose two further typical rotating and swinging exercisers comprising a pair of foot pedals to be stepped by the users for conducting stepping exercises, and a handle rotatably supported on a supporting base and rotatably coupled to the foot pedals, and to allow the handle to be actuated or rotated by the foot pedals when the foot pedals are stepped by the users. However, similarly, a complicated coupling device is required to be coupled between the foot pedals and the supporting base and the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,833 to Chen discloses another typical rotating and swinging exerciser also comprising a pair of foot pedals to be stepped by the users for conducting stepping exercises, the foot pedals each includes a guide pillar extended therefrom and engageable with engageable with arcuate protrusions of a supporting base, to actuate and to rotate the foot pedals to rotate relative to the base. However, similarly, a complicated coupling device is required to be coupled between the foot pedals and the supporting base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,344 to Tang discloses a still further typical rotating and swinging exerciser comprising a pair of foot pedals to be stepped by the users for conducting stepping exercises, and a rotatable supporting base to rotatably support the foot pedals, and to be actuated or rotated when the foot pedals are stepped by the users. However, similarly, a complicated coupling device is required to be coupled between the foot pedals and the supporting base.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rotating and swinging exercisers.